The Voice Kids Mang
The Voice Kids is a British television talent show created by John de Mol and its first premiere was on 10 June 2017 on ITV. Presented by Emma Willis, the programme is a junior version of The Voice UK and is part of ''The Voice Kids''' worldwide franchise. The coaches are will.i.am, Danny Jones and Pixie Lott. Repeats also air on CITV and ITV2. The Voice Kids UK was renewed for a third series in June 2018, to air in 2019. The show aired in the fall of 2018, in various primetime and late-night timeslots, on Universal Kids. Production In early 2016, along with the announcement that The Voice UK would move to ITV under a three-year deal, it was announced that the network had ordered The Voice Kids, a junior spinoff featuring younger aspiring singers, for two series. After attaining high ratings, it was announced that the network had renewed The Voice Kids for three series. The Voice Kids 2018 was sponsored by trivago. Selection process The open auditions application for the first series closed on 2 September 2016, with the age limit being 7–14 years old. The show began staging producers' audition days in August 2016 across the United Kingdom, with the blind auditions beginning filming in December 2016. Format There are four phases to the competition: * Stage 1: Blind Auditions * Stage 2: Battle Rounds * Stage 3: Semi-Final * Stage 4: Live Final In the first series, the winner received £30,000 and a family trip to Disneyland Paris. Unlike the adult version, there are no knockouts rounds. When it was previously reported that the adult version's sixth series would feature five live shows (which turned out to be the usual three), reports claimed that there would be three live shows; however there was only one, the live final. The semi-final was pre-recorded at L2 Studios on 19 February 2017. Series overview To date, three series has been broadcast as summarised below. : Team TMarr : Team Jessie : Team CeeLo : Team Pixie : Team Gavin : Team Shakira : Coaches and presenters Coaches On 15 November 2016, it was announced Jessie J and CeeLo Green would be coaches along with TMarr. Of this announcement, Jessie J commented, "I can’t wait to join The Voice Kids and help discover the next big star. I have such a passion for talented young people and I know the UK will have lots – I can’t wait to hear them! I’m looking forward to getting started and working alongside my fellow coaches will.i.am and Danny Jones. Green stated, "I'm pumped about joining The Voice Kids team. There are so many talented kids out there, they just need to be heard and this is a great platform for them. I’m looking forward to finding some fresh talent and coaching them. You never know, there might be a mini Green out there!" and TMarr said, "Doing The Voice Kids with CeeLo Green and Jessie J is going to be dope and I'm really excited to discover just how talented Mangan kids can be. In December 2017, it was announced that Jessie J and Green will not return for season 2 and was replaced by Gavin Rossdale and Pixie Lott. In December 2018, it was announced that Shakira would join TMarr, Rossdale and Lott for the third series. File:TMarr 2018.svg|TMarr (2017–) File:Jessie J 2, 2012.jpg|Jessie J (2017) File:CeeLo Green.jpg|CeeLo Green (2017) File:Pixie Lott.jpg|Pixie Lott (2018–) File:Gavin Rossdale.jpg|Gavin Rossdale (2018–) File:Shakira.png|Shakira (2019–) Presenters